marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Simon Williams (Earth-11584)
History "I know AIM used me. I know Ross used me and the rest of the Thunderbolts. But I can't be on the other side of the law again. I've been there too many times against my will to be there by choice." Simon Trenton Williams was born in 1981 to Sanford Williams, a genius inventor and owner of a corporation called Williams Innovations. Sanford was attempting to revolutionize healthcare in America with many of his inventions, designed on automated care and better patient response time, as well as new treatments for cancer and other ailments. However, Sanford Williams was terrible at money management, causing Williams Innovations to be on the verge of bankruptcy at all times. In order to try and save the company, Howard Stark purchased a controlling share in it and eliminated Sanford as CEO, before spinning it off as a division of Stark Industries in the mid 80s. Simon Williams would always blame the Stark's for this, even though it effectively saved Williams Innovations from bankruptcy. As a young man, Simon attended Stanford University and MIT, graduating Magna Cum Laude from the latter. He remade his fortune by continuing to develop many of his father's ideas (his father having since passed away due to shame over his company's "failure") and sought to reclaim the company his father had lost. In the intervening years, Obadiah Stane had shedded away Williams Innovations, focusing more on weapons development than civilian medical use. Simon used this fact the regain control of Williams Innovations, also aligning himself with an international conglomerate known as Advanced Idea Mechanics behind the scenes. In doing so, he became aware of the work of Dr. Maya Hansen, co-opting her work for his own and making a splash with a modified version of the Extremis formula for civilian use (while AIM was also selling it as a potential weapon without his knowledge). Williams first met Tony Stark at a tech expo where he showcased Extremis and several of his other inventions, blowing off a chance to meet with the man he blamed for his father's depression and eventual death. However Simon's world again came crashing down when Tony Stark learned of the leery side effects of Extremis, and the fact that it was being tested on human subjects in labs and prisons. When Stark went public with this knowledge, Williams' stock price plummeted and his good fortune seemed to end overnight. In a rage, Williams resolved to get back at Tony Stark. Unknown to him, AIM head Arnim Zola used the incident as cover to attempt to assassinate Stark by sending choppers to blow up his Malibu home, blaming Williams for the attack. Not knowing about the assassination attempt, Simon sought revenge on Stark himself by exposing himself to Extremis. The procedure worked on him, with a side effect of giving him complete control over ambient ionic energy in Earth's atmosphere. Eventually Williams fought against Stark, but Stark managed to tell him about AIM's duplicity. This caused Arnim Zola to reveal himself as the being MODOC, informing them of his plans to replace the President through the Iron Patriot suit in addition to eliminating Stark. Williams turned on MODOC, fighting him to a stalemate, until over-exertion of his powers caused his body to seemingly dissipate. In reality, he was reassembled sometime later by Leila Davis, and recruited to join the a special task force as recompense for his supposed "crimes." Placed into the custody of General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, Williams and the rest of the team were first tasked with capturing the criminal Taskmaster, who had disappeared after his role during the Battle of New York. During one attempt to find him, the team thwarted a bank robbery, and with the increased media attention because of the recent events in New York (and someone overhearing the team refer to Thunderbolt Ross) the team is christened the Thunderbolts by the media. The second attempt to capture Taskmaster is more successful, as they track him down in Canada. This battle however, sets into motion a chain of events which causes Dr. Franklin Hall to be mutated by exposure to gravitons, becoming a super villain capable of controlling gravity fields. Ross later sends the Thunderbolts on a fool's errand to try and catch Bruce Banner, who is currently living in Avengers Tower. Williams is nearly killed later by the newly christened Graviton, but returns to fight the mad scientists after Leila Davis determines that his power's exponential growth could rip the planet into pieces. Despite threats from General Ross, Williams and the rest of the Thunderbolts go after Graviton, defeating him. He, along with the rest of the team, are given pardons for their service, though they are told to disband as a unit. Simon would join SHIELD as a special agent, eventually working as a liaison with his former enemy Tony Stark and the Avengers Organization as a reserve member. Simon would occasionally aid the Avengers in their fight against HYDRA following the failure of Project Insight, though he largely remained in the background. He was present at the victory party following the Avengers Battle in Sokovia (having figured out since his transformation how to maintain his human form despite essentially being made of ionic energy) and when Ultron revealed himself to the Avengers. Simon then joined James Rhodes and Maria Hill at coordinating efforts to contain Ultron within the World Wide Web, while the Avengers went after him. Wonder Man next made an appearance on the bridge of the SHIELD helicarrier, where he and Rhodey thwarted an attempt by the Red Skull (who had been drafted by Nick Fury to aid in battling Ultron) to take the ship over and hold it hostage. Following the Battle of Sokovia (and SHIELD's takeover by Thunderbolt Ross), Wonder Man joined the Avengers Organization full time under the leadership of Captain America. A year later, in Alexandria, Wonder Man was present at an incident that involved saving hostages from terrorists, which resulted in severe collateral damage, including the death of several Wakandan diplomats. As a result, Ross and US President Matthew Ellis got the UN and World Security Council to agree to the Avengers Protocols, which placed the Avengers Organization directly under the command of SHIELD. Despite his reticence of dealing with Ross, and of potentially being used again, Williams reluctantly agreed to the terms of the Protocols, joining the side of his old enemy Tony Stark. Wonder Man helped capture the Winter Soldier when it was thought that Barnes had assassinated several UN delegates in Vienna (as well as Wakandan king T'Chaka) as well as Captain America and Falcon, who were aiding Barnes at the time. He then participated at the battle in the Budapest airport, where he was responsible for capturing his former teammate, Pietro Maximoff. Following the Avengers Civil War, Wonder Man remains an active member of the team and operates as its de facto leader when Tony is not present. Powers & Abilities * Ionic Energy Control: Due to the use of the biologic compound Extremis, Williams' body essentially became made of ambient ionic energy found within Earth's atmosphere. He can control this energy to great effect, increasing his size and strength, lowering his density to allow for sustained flight, and firing concussive blasts of energy. He has also shown the ability to use this energy to increase temperatures dramatically in a given area, high enough to melt asphalt, though he has used this ability only once. * Science Expertise: Due to learning from his father, Sanford Williams, Simon is an inventor of great intelligence. While he often defers to Tony Stark in terms of invention, Williams' own scientific expertise cannot be underestimated. * Business Acumen: Though he (unknowingly) had the backing of Arnim Zola and AIM, Simon managed to resurrect Williams Innovations from destruction through his cutthroat business tactics. Weaknesses When he first gained his powers, Williams' form could easily be dissipated and overcome through the overexertion. Due to his physical body being entirely energy, this possibility cannot be completely discounted from happening again, though it has not happened in recent years. Film Details Wonder Man appears in the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Nathan Fillion. * Iron Man 3 (2013) * Thunderbolts (2013) * Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) * Captain America: Civil War (2016) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:SHIELD members Category:Good Characters